


Predisposition

by samakiwi



Series: tumblr prompt fills [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samakiwi/pseuds/samakiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mickey talking to Iggy about Ian and Ian overhears (could you maybe add mick calling ian 'babe' also!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predisposition

**Author's Note:**

> for tumblr anon :)

“I don’t know! Jesus, Iggy, what the fuck?”

Ian had walked into the Milkovich house quietly, not wanting to risk being loud about it if Terry had come home. He wasn’t supposed to be out for another few years, but you never know with him. Ian had walked in while Mickey was saying something to Iggy, but he didn’t know the context which made him all the more curious.

“Well you should probably figure it out, because if not then what’s the point of the relationship,” Iggy replied, a concerned tone to his voice. Although Ian couldn’t see them talking, he could hear that it was serious.

“Okay, Mr. Love Doctor. What the fuck do you know about love anyway? Me and Ian are fine,” Mickey replied, and Ian’s heart swelled. He didn’t know whether to be concerned or happy that Mickey and Iggy were talking about love.

“Are you sure? I don’t even know what you see in him, or dudes in general actually,” Iggy said, and Ian wanted to defend himself but he also wanted to hear Mickey’s reply. So he remained quiet, not even risking peeking around the corner.

“It’s just how I’m wired, Iggy,” Mickey explained, not wanting to have to go over this again. “Just like you like pussy, my brain is predisposed to like dick. It’s really not that hard understand, dumbass.”

“But that doesn’t explain what you see in Ian,” Iggy reiterated. Ian couldn’t help leaning closer to make sure he could hear Mickey.

“Well he isn’t exactly bad looking,” Mickey said, and Ian resisted the urge to laugh at that. Of course Mickey thought he was hot, but they knew that about each other. It was the one thing Mickey wasn’t afraid to admit to Ian.

“Clearly, but what else?” Iggy pushed. Ian was confused on why Iggy cared so much, but it wasn’t like he was complaining. He wanted the answer, too.

“Why do you even care?”

“I just don’t get it. Like, do you guys have a lot of shit in common? What is it?”

“I guess… I don’t know! What the fuck! You can’t just put me on the spot like this.”

“What’s the first thing that comes to mind when you think about why you like him besides his looks?”

“He’s good in bed,” Mickey said, earning a chuckle from Iggy. Ian blushed, embarrassed that Mickey would be telling his brothers this. Not that he was complaining about that, either. As long as it was a compliment, he’d take it.

“Come on, now, I mean like… personality-wise. What attracts you to him?”

“Why the fuck do you even care? I guess… I guess he’s really smart. A lot smarter than me, I mean. And motivated.”

“Finally, we’re getting somewhere.”

Ian really didn’t want to interrupt, but he decided he would spare Mickey the embarrassment. He reopened the front door and closed it loudly so the brothers would stop talking.

“Honey, I’m home,” Ian shouted from the doorway.

“Oh, my god,” Iggy said, rolling his eyes and turning to leave.

Ian entered the dining room, where the conversation had apparently been going on. Iggy left, leaving Mickey and Ian alone in the room. Ian kissed Mickey in greeting and they both grinned goofily at one another.

“Hey, babe,” Mickey said, smiling at Ian.

“Hey, hot stuff,” Ian replied, leaning in for another kiss. “What were you and Iggy talking about?”

“Sports,” Mickey said, trying way too hard.

“Yeah, okay,” Ian laughed and rolled his eyes.


End file.
